Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory/The Grainbringer
Not to be confused with his PvZH counterpart. The Grainbringer is a Kernel Corn Champion in PvZ Brainglory. Introduction The Grainbringer has two huge Cob Busters and is more than happy to use them. Surprisingly versatile for such a heavy hitter, his damage potential is one of the best in the game and shines in extended teamfights. He decimates single targets or lays on damage on group of foes depending on his build, and his presence alone can send foes running. No matter how he builds, The Grainbringer will bring intense single target damage and AoE pain to the enemy. March into the lanes as the Grainbringer and take the fight to the Zombies. Analysis Roles: Warrior, Artillery, Marksman Offense: 10/10 Defense: 3/10 Utility: 1/10 Mobility: 4/10 Difficulty: Medium Strengths: Incredibly high potential damage output, numerous means of attacking both groups and single targets Weaknesses: Unable to directly assist teammates, high threat level makes him an attractive target, no defensive abilities Abilities Detailed Stats Quotes Skins Currently, The Grainbringer has three skins. They are: Robocob After incurring near-fatal wounds in service, The Grainbringer has been restored to health and melded with a powerful robo suit. As a result, he is much more durable and packs a powerful built-in plasma cannon. Cosmetic changes: * Black plastoid armour encases body * Gigantic plasma-powered guns that fire green energy * Tactical boots and helmet * Grainsaw of Gore unsheathes a long green energy sabre * Shuck Shot fires twin mini nuclear missiles * Pomergrenade is a Star Wars-esque thermal detonator * New recall animations Functional changes: * Adjusted Perk: Plutonium Pulsar: Basic attack is a plasma blast that does area damage, but takes +0.6 seconds longer to fire. Every basic attack grants 2 stacks of Locked and Loaded. * Robotic suit allows for much higher armour and shield, as well as a slightly higher health pool * Heavy armour and boots hamper mobility but make Crowd Control 30% less effective on him. Veteran Colonel The Grainbringer is now a battle-hardened warrior, the loss of an arm in no way affecting his dedication to the cause. Utilising the latest in Plant technology, he uses cutting-edge weaponry and a trusty sidearm to blow Zombies apart from further away. Cosmetic changes: * Military exploits afford numerous medals * Green Army overcoat * Single arm does not affect ability casting and wields a powerful handgun * Cool eyepatch, ocular implant and scar on face * Quickly puts away weapon to cast abilities normally * Shuck Shot causes BIG explosions on contact * Butter Barrage airstrike rains down crates of high explosive Functional changes: * Pistol fires slower than default skin, but does heavier damage and does higher critical damage. It also gains 1 stack of Locked and Loaded for every single shot fired and is swapped for a heavier weapon when using abilities like Suppressing Fire * Uses a high-tech drone to cast certain abilities like Pomergrenade or Butter Barrage from slightly further away. This drone is indestructible and follows Colonel around, blinking to him if he moves too far away. * Resilience enables him to shake off negative effects 0.5 seconds earlier Maizer Rackham If you have concerns about this skin's name, do see the notes on this page. The legendary space ace himself! In the last invasion, the Grainbringer's alter ego Maizer Rackham strapped himself into a fighter and wiped out the Zombalien hordes attacking Earth! He's once again in his sweet pocket-sized starship to counter the Zombie threat in this new invasion. Expect some astronomical damage and gamewinning exploits with this snazzy new skin! Cosmetic changes: * The Grainbringer has boarded a scaled-down, heavily armed starship! * Does a special lightspeed warp when teleporting or recalling * Laser cannons fire up for basic attacks, Assault Ryefle, Suppressing Fire and Kernel Kapow with all-new rotary gun effects * Grainsaw of Gore has turned into a huge, ship-mounted, ship-sized saw blade! * Husk Hop performs an elegant loop-de-loop over the target area while crackling energy bullets rain down * Pomergrenade is now a menacing black space mine * Shuck Shot fires twin Molecular Disruption Device beams to obliterate enemies in its path * Butter Barrage's hot potato target marker is now a green signalling device that beams upward, while the airstrike is a barrage of missiles Functional changes: * Additional effect: Due to the size of the ship, The Grainbringer has also grown in strength! He gains bonus attack, defense and speed from all sources, and has a larger hitbox. However, he earns gold slower, items are more expensive, and enemies gain a larger bounty upon vanquishing him. Additionally, he gains bonus Crazy and Infinity power for each vanquish while on a vanquish streak, but the stacks are reset when he is vanquished.